


teman?

by Kleirdelun (Lunarea)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Kleirdelun
Summary: gumball mulai menimbang-nimbang.
Relationships: Marshall Lee/Prince Gumball
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	teman?

**Author's Note:**

> dari adventure time 2017 spoooktacular. jangan salahin saya yang berandai-andai apa jadinya kalo butterscotch nggak menginterupsi kegiatan kecambah-kecambah itu.

"kenapa kau di sini?"

"eh, gimana?"

"bisamu itu cuma mengacau! _creampuff-_ ku, lalu _rambutku!_ "

"itu kan cuma lelucon!"

"tidak buatku! sekarang, apa? mau mengacau di pestaku?"

"aku ke sini karena undanganmu, gumwad. kalau kau tak mau aku datang, _ya jangan undang aku!_ "

"aku hanya bersikap sopan."

 _"kau hanya main-main denganku!"_ buku-buku serta lembar-lembar urusan kerajaan berserakan di lantai oleh sapuan kaki marshall lee. "nggak tahu, lah! aku muak berbaik-baik padamu!"

marshall lee marah bukan hal yang tak dapat dimaklumi. gumball sadar betul apa yang baru saja ia lakukan; ia sadar betul kalau ia akan berbuat serupa kalau jadi marshall lee. ah, hubungan mereka memang tak pernah baik. _atau ia yang membuatnya jadi tak baik._ kadang marshall lee bisa manis sekali, seperti memenuhi undangannya datang ke pesta topeng di hari _halloween_ ini.

ya, ia yang mengirimkan undangan itu. ia pula yang menyesali tindakannya. butterscotch sudah menegaskan untuk tak dekat-dekat dengan si raja vampir—pelayannya itu tak pernah menyukai marshall lee, mungkin lebih dari dirinya—namun tentu ia tak bisa mencabut yang sudah terjadi.

_dan bukan ia tak senang melihat marshall lee masuk melayang lewat jendela kamar, menyapanya dengan setengah ejekan yang lambat laun ia tunggu-tunggu juga hadirnya._

tentu gumball tak akan mengakui hal itu. dan, tentu pertengkaran masih membayang-bayangi mereka layaknya payung hitam besar.

"butterscotch benar tentangmu!" ia berkata sengit sebelum menghela napas keras. "kenapa juga kita masih berteman?"

"memangnya kita teman?"

gumball terdiam.

_memangnya kita teman?_

memangnya mereka itu apa? gumball tak bisa mengatakan dengan pasti. 'teman' adalah definisi termudah untuk saat ini. mungkin juga mereka musuh, mengingat sedikit-sedikit meledak emosi di keduanya. namun, ia rasa dua orang bermusuhan tak tidur bersama di kasur yang sama secara... beradab _—walau kadang tidak juga, atau ya, namun... ya, begitu._

dua orang bermusuhan tak mengenakan kaus jelek yang diberikan satu sama lain sebagai baju tidur; tidak juga mereka merindukan (kalau itu padanan yang tepat) keberadaan yang absen di beberapa malam.

mungkin gumball terlalu menyayangi (lagi, kalau itu padanan yang tepat) marshall lee untuk bisa menganggapnya musuh, namun juga terlalu membencinya untuk menganggapnya teman.

jadi, mereka itu apa?

"... tak tahu." pikiran-pikiran itu tentu bisa dibaca jelas di rautnya—kebingungan dan ketidakpastian. ia membungkuk, memunguti satu demi satu buku dan lembaran yang sama kocar-kacir dengan isi kepalanya.

jemari dingin marshall lee yang menyentuh halus miliknya tak membantu meredakan amukan tanda tanya itu.

"hei," panggil si makhluk setengah-setengah itu; suaranya pelan dengan noda keragu-raguan. "kau maunya kita ini jadi apa?"

"aku—" _maunya jadi apa? harusnya jadi apa memangnya?_ "mana aku tahu. ya begini saja."

"bukannya aku keberatan kau bilang kita ini _cuma_ teman, tapi setelah semua senggama kita—" wajah gumball merah padam. "—rasanya kita lebih dari itu."

"... lalu maumu apa? jelas kita tidak pacaran."

"entah." marshall lee lantas diam, cuma tangan-tangannya saja mulai bekerja membantu gumball membereskan sisa kegaduhan yang ia perbuat. baru ketika semua kembali ke tempatnya di meja kerja sang pangeran, ia kembali berucap, "aku pulang kalau begitu. maaf sudah jadi tamu tak diundang— _yang diundang._ "

nyatanya, si vampir sialan itu tak langsung pergi—tidak sebelum ia menghantarkan kecup membekukan di bibir gumball; melumat, mengisap, melumat, _melumat._ gumball mengerang pelan; ia tak yakin apakah tubuhnya menggigil atau justru tersulut api. sayang, ciuman mereka berakhir sebelum gumball bisa tahu jawabannya.

"sampai ketemu lagi, yang mulia." marshall lee melengkungkan satu senyum menyebalkan— _namun juga menawan—_ sesaat sebelum ia terbang keluar jendela.

gumball hanya mampu menatap sosok itu sampai menjadi siluet hitam di langit malam, sementara jantungnya meronta-ronta seakan minta pembebasan.

_pembebasan dari segala rasa tertahan yang oleh si empunya ingin sekali dienyahkan._

"... kau memang pengacau brengsek, marshall lee."

banyak menyesal ia tak melempar paling tidak satu buku tebal ke wajah si makhluk jejadian.


End file.
